<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by Twihard3746</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762826">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746'>Twihard3746</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what should have happened in season 4 episode one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Against his wishes, Stefan agreed to take Matt to the surface first. He grabbed Matt out of the car and quickly began swimming to the surface. As he got to the surface, he pulled himself and then Matt onto the shore and quickly settled Matt on the ground, then he listened for Elena. From what he could hear she was fading fast. He gasped and quickly dove back into the water and began swimming towards the truck. As he got closer, he could hear Elena's heartbeat begin to slow down. He began to swim quicker but just as he reached the truck it stopped. He was too late.</p><p>Elena gasped. As she took in her surroundings, she realized that was in a room of some sort. As she looked closer, she could tell it was dark and dreary. Looking around she could see lots of metal tables and cupboards. As she came more into consciousness, she realized that she was laying on one of those tables. A word came to mind: morgue, but why was she in a morgue? Her eyes widened as she remembered the events of the night before. She had died. But how was she still alive? A word floated through her mind: vampire. In her gut, she knew that she was one. But how was the question? As her mind flipped through the events of the previous days, she heard a strangled sound from the other side of the room. Looking up she saw Stefan, sitting in a chair on the other side of the room and he looked wrecked. She realized he thought she was dead.</p><p>"Stefan." She called softly. Nothing.</p><p>"Stefan!" Still nothing.</p><p>"STEFAN!" This finally got a response from him. He slowly lifted his head.</p><p>"Elena?" He asked quietly as if he thought he was hallucinating.</p><p>"I'm here" was all she said. He rushed up to her and looked her in the eyes. His hand cupped her cheek as if he needed to reassure himself that she was actually here and not hallucinating. When his hand met her solid flesh, he breathed a sigh of relief. His chin rested on her head as he held her close.</p><p>"I thought I lost you." He cried.</p><p>"I'm still here." She said as her arms wrapped around him to try to pull him closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Elena. I never wanted this for you."</p><p>"I know. But we'll get through this, we always do."</p><p>"You don't have to make the transition if you don't want to. I won't force you" Stefan said.</p><p>"I think I am going to make the transition, Stefan. I want to be with you. Forever."</p><p>"Alright. I love you." He spoke.</p><p>"I love you too." They stayed in each other's arms for a while. Before Stefan realized something.</p><p>"How are you here? Who gave you vampire blood?" He inquired.</p><p>"I don't know." She answered, shaking her head. At that moment Damon walked in with a smile on his face.</p><p>"I may be able to help. I just have one word. A name. Meredith." Elena and Stefan looked at him with a question in their eyes.</p><p>"You see. When we first met Meredith, she already knew about vampires and forcefully took some of my blood from me so that she could save patients whom she would not be able to save otherwise. And that, dear brother, is what she did to Elena. That little nosebleed the other day was a lot worse than she let on." He explained. Stefan and Elena looked at each other.</p><p>"I think we need to talk to Meredith." She spoke.</p><p>"I agree with you, but first you need to feed." Stefan said.</p><p>"Alright. Let's go."</p><p>The three quickly left the morgue after compelling a few doctors so that Elena wasn't "dead" anymore. They headed towards the boarding house so they could get Elena a blood bag. When they arrived, Damon ran off to who knows where and Stefan and Elena headed downstairs to the fridge of blood. Stefan picked up a bag and handed it to her. She tore off the top and took a sip. Her mouth hurt as she felt her fangs coming out for the first time.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Stefan asked her. Elena nodded and took another sip of the blood. She soon finished off the blood bag and threw it out.</p><p>"Do you want another one?" Stefan asked her.</p><p>"Not right now. I think I am all set right now." She said. Stefan accepted her answer and the two headed upstairs to Stefan's room. Once there they talked for hours. They talked about what Stefan did with Klaus and why he chose revenge on Klaus over being with her.</p><p>"Honestly, I was scared. I saw that you had gotten closer with Damon and I thought that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore." Stefan admitted.</p><p>"Stefan, of course, I got closer with Damon. He was my rock, we leaned on each other as we searched for you. We both missed you. Yes, I love him but as a brother not like I love you. I'm in love with you and I want to be with you. Always." Stefan leaned down and kissed her.</p><p>"I love you too," he said.</p><p>Once it got dark. The two of them headed up to the roof and sat up there continuing to talk.</p><p>"We need to talk to Meredith today before Damon can get to her. Who knows what he would do to her if we let him go alone." Elena said. Stefan nodded.</p><p>"Of course. But first, let's enjoy the time that we have together." Stefan said. Elena nodded and leaned up to kiss him.</p><p>"How are we going to get through this?" She asked him.</p><p>"Just like we get through everything else. One day at a time." He said. The sun started to rise then.</p><p>"We should go inside. Before the sun rises." She started to stand but Stefan stopped her.</p><p>"Wait. Here." He handed her a small box.</p><p>"Stefan, what's this?" she asked opening the box. Inside was a beautiful lapis lazuli ring. She gasped.</p><p>"Bonnie made it today. She dropped it off while you were sleeping." He said.</p><p>"It's so beautiful. Will you help me put it on?" she asked. He took the box from her and took the ring out of the box and slid the ring on her finger. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. The sun started to rise on them, and they broke apart just looking at each other. Love clear in their eyes.</p><p>"I love you," Stefan said.</p><p>"I love you too, forever and always." Elena said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>